1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to display devices, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible electronics and flexible display technologies have been developed for use in the manufacturing of display panels, by using flexible plastic substrates. Since a flexible display device has excellent portability and is easily attached to another device, unlike a typical hard-type panel formed on a glass substrate, a flexible display device is likely to suit various new application markets.
In general, a plastic substrate or etched glass is used as a substrate, in order to manufacture a flexible display device. In this case, when a display panel flaps or bends, integrated circuits included in the substrate may be damaged.
In addition, a driver integrated circuit (IC) for driving pixels in a display panel includes a back wrap for constituting a slim module, and the back wrap should not be damaged when bent or folded. That is, when a slim panel module is inserted into a card or paper, the panel module should not to be damaged along its horizontal or vertical bending axis.